Life as a Luxray 2
by BlackestNight BrightestDay
Summary: Sequel to Life as a Luxray. Transformed back to Luxrays, May and Drew are shocked. They find out that their kids had been caught by trainers. Don has returned and, wait, are you sure this script it right? A Pokemon...ZOO?DAML CS Rated just in case!


_Hello Everyone! I sincerely apologize for disappearing for a year. Yes, a __**year**__. So, I'm re-writing the sequel to LAAL. My writing skill's gotten better, trust me. Now that I look back to some of the work I've done…It's gag-worthy. I've deleted the ones I hate most._

_Well, I'm back to writing fics! __ Say thanks to my little brother who made me watch a couple of Pokemon episodes. I've re-discovered my love for Contestshipping. Oh, and May and Drew may seem OOC. But hey, their adults, of course they're going to be slightly different._

_**Merry Christmas to One and To All!!! And, Happy Holidays! **_

* * *

The wind was howling outside, with snow blowing down on the ground. A woman, clad in a simple maroon button-up pyjamas and a deep green bathrobe stared out the window. Her coffee-tone hair hung, loose and wavy, sapphire eyes worried and tired.

Where was he? He had been gone for hours now, saying that he had some errands to run. May had called his cell phone over and over again, but she kept getting the same thing - a dull, everlasting dial tone. All the possibilities ran through her head, this only made her lips curl into a frown.

Had he ditched her to go to a pub? Was he cheating on her? Prostitutes? Was he mad because May wasn't as hormone-crazed as him? It wasn't exactly her fault; girls weren't really prone to random surges of hormone attacks. Than again, they were young adults. It was natural, especially for guys.

She sighed and got off their rather comfortable Italian leather couch. She trudged upstairs and threw on some thermal wear, jeans and a maroon turtleneck. Snapping on her, old, trusty fanny pack, May loaded it with potions and her Pokémon.

_Meow_. May glanced down at small, baby Skitty at her feet. She smiled, "Aw, it's okay, Skittles. I'm just going to head out to look for Drew, okay?" Skittles. Oh, how she loved her name. Drew hated it though. But hey, it was the name of her favorite candy.

May picked up the house phone by their bed and quickly called Misty.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Misty, I'm heading out to look for Drew – who by the way disappeared on me . So if I don't come back…" May paused, recalling a rather…amusing memory. "Just blame everything on Harley."

"_Wait, what? M-"_

Misty didn't get to finish her sentence before May hung up on her. She ran down the stairs, jumping off the last three. Grabbing her jacket from the coat rack, May shrugged it on and headed out the front door.

The weather felt worse than what she was expecting. She could literally feel her car shudder as the wind howled. May scowled, the snow had piled up to be so high; it was almost as high as her station wagon.

At least the roads were empty, right? Than again, it was way past midnight and in this weather? What kind of idiot would be out driving?

After spending a while just driving around the neighborhood and around town, she stopped by the local park. Where in the world would Drew be? Petalburg was not exactly big, unless he flew to some other town. But flying in this kind of weather would be impossible.

May was raking her brain for ideas when her car suddenly spluttered and stopped. She froze, eyes wide with panic. Her hand reached up and fumbled with the car keys, desperately trying to turn it on. The Volvo refused to budge.

As if to make things worse, the snow and wind were getting stronger. She could barely see outside since all the snow was piling and sticking to the window. Tugging on her hood, she forced the car door open and stepped out.

Something told her that this would be the most stupid-est decision to make, but if she were right, the Petalburg woods would be nearby. Maybe she could find a cave or something to hide out in and wait out the storm. It was certainly better than getting buried in snow, inside her car, when she could run out of oxygen at any given moment…or she could just have a very wild imagination.

After what felt like hours of braving the storm, May finally managed to stumble inside a cave. A miracle, really, since she could barely see where she was going.

She had not taken two steps into the cave when she heard something started to growl…

May frowned, why did it sound so dang familiar? The thing growled again, this time louder. A deep, echo-ing rumble from inside the cave. Cautiously, May dug into her pack, picking out Blaziken's pokeball. Blaziken was her strongest pokemon, not to mention that it was a fire type. Meaning that it radiated _warmth_ and the fire on its wrist had light.

And boy did she need light. She could barely see two steps in front of her. May let the pokeball go. It exploded into a blinding white light and soon formed into the familiar shape of Blaziken.

"Blaze!" It said, voice throaty and low. The cave was instantly illuminated by it and May let out a sigh of relief.

The growling turned into a snarl and something leapt out of the shadows. Blaziken stumbled back but did not fall down; she had been caught completely off guard. "Blaziken!?" _(Absol?)_

May blinked, rubbing her eyes. Now that they were finally re-adjusting the light, she could see that the Pokemon that had jumped out was, indeed, Absol. Was it _Drew's _Absol?

"Ab! Absol, ab." _(Blaziken! Took you long enough.)_

"Blaze, blaziken."_(Whatever, we're here now.) _Blaziken turned to May, "Blaze blaze blaziken." _(Drew's in there.)_

May, who had been trying to find her voice at the time, smiled and nodded. "R-Right." She didn't know what she was feeling. Joy? Relief? Anger? Confusion? Who cares, she had to concentrate on helping Drew now.

With Blaziken and Absol trailing behind her, May stepped further within the cave. The cave got smaller and smaller as they went deeper, Blaziken had to duck down to be able to walk.

Sure enough, May could soon here a slow, raggedy breathing echo down the passageway of sort. It didn't take long before Blaziken's light revealed a few figures huddled together in the corner. There was Drew, of course, and his Masquerin perched on top of his head. Flygon was on his left flank; Butterfree had his head leaning on his left shoulder, while the rest of him was on top of Flygon. Roserade was by his right flank and Absol must have been by his feet.

A smile spread across May's face, "Drew! There you are!" Her voice came out louder than what she had intended. All of his Pokémon awoke with sudden alarm-ness, looking around for the source of noise. It took a while before the settled down, noticing that it was May.

Roserade went up to the woman, a relieved look on her face. "Roserade rose! Rose rose roserade rose." (_Thank Arceus! Drew was really cold; we were trying to keep him warm.)_

Blaziken shuffled over to where Drew was before sitting down with a sigh. It was a tiring walk, and even when she sat down, the ceiling brushed the top of her head.

May nodded at the Rose Pokémon who looked exhausted and slightly blue. She crouched down beside her fiancée. She reached out a hand and touched his cheek, only to wince. "It's so cold…" She whispered than glanced at Blaziken.

Blaziken got the idea and forced out a bit more flame from her wrists. The rest of the, now fully awake, Pokémon started to shuffle around. It wasn't long before they managed to gather a few twigs and branches here and there.

They piled up the wood and stood back, way back. Blaziken went and blew a quick, but effective Flamethrower at the wood. The pile of wood easily went up in flames. Roserade and a few other of Drew's Grass-type Pokémon winced but quickly huddled around the newfound source of warmth anyway.

The sudden explosion of noise and heat jerked Drew awake. His arm lashed out, as if he was trying to defend himself from some unknown danger. May fell back onto her bum as Drew had knocked her nose by accident.

"A-Ah! Ow! That hurt!" She complained, rubbing the tip of her, very, sore nose. "What the heck, Drew? I come out here to save you from hypothermia and I get a hit on the nose as a thanks? You're a _wonderful _person, really."

Drew blinked, his mind and body feeling extremely exhausted. "…May?" He reached to rub his eyes, as if he thought it was a dream. "What are you…doing here?"

"I don't know. Why don't you tell me what _you're _doing out in the wood?" Was her furious reply.

"I went out training, I told you! Than the storm came in and I didn't want to walk home! Besides, I could barely see where I was going. So, I figured that I'd camp out here and wait out the storm." Drew snapped, glaring at the woman. "It only just occurred to me that I didn't have a Fire-type handy when I started to _freeze._"

There was a silence as May racked her mind for a witty comeback. The Pokémon who were huddled around the fire had already fallen asleep and were snoozing contentedly.

"W-Wel-"

May hadn't had the chance to speak before Drew leaned forward and pulled her into a firm hug. He buried his face into the crook of her neck with a silent sigh. "Glad you came, though. Otherwise I woulda' been dead."

Despite the many times the grass-head had done this, May just could not seem to get used to it, her, already flushed cheeks, turned a darker shade of red. "Talk about mood swings, Drew." She said into his jacket.

Drew chuckled releasing her. He rolled his eyes, "I don't happen to be the only one with mood swings here, just so you know."

May gave a shrug and a yawn, "Normally, I would have something to say against that but it's right about 3 AM and I'm drop dead tired."

"Why? Didn't you go to sleep?"

"_Noo_… I stayed up to wait for a _certain somebody_, remember?" May said as she shuffled to sit by his side.

"Why didn't you just call me?" Drew asked, watching her move to sit down beside him. He picked up her hand and laced his fingers through hers. "That would have been a smarter thing to do."

"I did, as a matter of fact, called you, sixteen times, to be exact. But some idiots here didn't take into the habit of charging his cell phone frequently!" May retorted, leaning her head on his shoulder.

Drew laughed, sheepishly. "Yeah, well. Um…Oops?"

"…Mmhmm. Oops…is right." She yawned, closing her eyes. It wasn't long before Drew felt her go limp beside him, her breathing deepening and steadying.

He smiled softly and looked down on her sleeping face. There was actually a smile graced on her lips. He leaned down, the best he could, and quickly pecked her on the forehead. "Night, May."

Than, he leaned back against the, now warming up, cave wall. He let his head roll to rest on top of May's before closing his eyes with a yawn.

Soon, the dim red glow behind his lids was engulfed into an ocean of black.

* * *

_Okay, I realize that it's really short. Only 2000 words long. And that it's not REALLY Christmas. But this took me three days to write. Mostly because I had to get back into the habit of writing…and to get used to the two's personalities again. _

_Well, I'm starting to write again - that's for sure. I hope you enjoyed it! Let's see if this story is better than the first. :] I'm aiming for 200 reviews by the time I'm done with this…Or at least more than, say, 10. Ha-ha. _

_Oh, yeah! And stay tuned! I'm starting work on a couple more stories as well. _

_***_


End file.
